A Caribbean Night's Dream
by txorakeriak
Summary: Disney's 'Pirates of the Caribbean' meets Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'


**A Caribbean Night's Dream**

_The little Caribbean town of Port Royal in the 17th century. Women are laced in. Men are rigid. Marriage is seldom a matter of love.  
The good news is: There are pirates. And there are curses, tales and spirits._

**ACT 1 - Afternoon.**

**SCENE 1: Governor Swann's garden.**

_The garden is decorated with red ribbons and bunches of flowers. Some craftsmen are putting up a tent and a little bar inside of it, others carry a huge dining table and chairs to the center of the garden, near the fountain. _

GOVERNOR WEATHERBY SWANN and MARY enter.

**SWANN:** My dear Mary, our wedding day is coming nearer! Only four more days! But time is passing so slowly... _(embraces MARY)_

**MARY:** _(pushes SWANN a little)_ Oh, these four days will pass more quickly than you may think, my dear Weatherby! Look how far we've come in such a short time!

**SWANN:** It's really strange... _(rubs chin)_ It's already twenty years since my beloved Agatha died, and I never thought I'd marry again! But you really changed my plans, my love!

_Enter COMMODORE NORRINGTON, a worried look on his face._

**NORRINGTON:** I'm sorry to interrupt, Governor, but I must speak to you.

**SWANN:** Commodore! _(shakes NORRINGTON's hand) _Bringing good news, are you? _(nods towards MARY, smiling)_

_MARY walks away from them but stays near enough to overhear their conversation._

**NORRINGTON:** _(to MARY)_ Good day, milady. _(to SWANN)_ No, I'm afraid, sir. There is something that really worries me. May I speak frankly?

**SWANN: **_(with a friendly nod)_ Oh, yes. Go ahead.

**NORRINGTON:** Your daughter, Governor Swann. She has accepted my proposal that afternoon on the Dauntless, when we rescued her and that pirate Sparrow from the island. And now she's refusing to marry me! This blacksmith Turner has bewitched her and stolen her from me!

**SWANN:** Commodore, I can see you're upset. Don't worry, I will talk to Elizabeth and I hope she comes to her senses again, hm? _(smiles)_

**NORRINGTON: **_(nods)_ Thank you, governor.

_Exit SWANN and NORRINGTON._

-------------

**SCENE 2: The governor's library.**

_SWANN is sitting at his desk, a huge bookshelf behind him. In front of him, there are WILL TURNER, ELIZABETH SWANN and NORRINGTON, sitting on chairs. WILL holds ELIZABETH's hand. NORRINGTON gives them a jealous eye._

**SWANN**: Elizabeth, what do you say? Commodore Norrington is an upstanding gentleman! A man of honour!

**ELIZABETH:** So is Will! While you two were just sitting there and doing nothing, he went out to rescue me! He risked his life for me!

**WILL:** _(interrupts eagerly)_ Governor Swann, you can't force her to marry a man she does not love! I'm a good man. And what's even more important: Elizabeth loves me! Does that not give me a right to marry her?

**SWANN:** _(sighs, to ELIZABETH)_ But you already promised to the Commodore, my dear! You're already his! And he loves you!

**WILL:** That is not true! I saw him last week, on the docks, bickering with Jack Sparrow!

**NORRINGTON:** _(winces, looks terrified)_ That... that...

**WILL:** _(ignoring NORRINGTON)_ He won the pirate's heart! Since then, Jack has been following him like a little puppy! You just have to look at him to see that he adores the commodore.

**SWANN:** _(thoughtfully)_ I must confess, I have heard so much...

**NORRINGTON:** _(stares at SWANN)_ But...

**SWANN:** _(waves his hand)_ Could you please excuse me now, I want to talk to Elizabeth alone. Oh, Commodore, please wait in my office, I have received some letters which I want to talk over with you afterwards.

**NORRINGTON:** Of course, Governor Swann.

_Exit NORRINGTON stiffly, trying not to look at WILL and WILL confident, smiling._

**ELIZABETH:** I'm so sorry that I put you in all this trouble, father.

**SWANN:** _(amicably)_ Well, my dear, what do you want? You agreed to marry Commodore Norrington! He is a great officer and he would be an ideal husband for you! You're the best match in Port Royal, so choose well! _(pauses, then finally)_ And I've already bought a house for you.

**ELIZABETH:** _(surprised)_ You have WHAT?

**SWANN:** Yes, it's a really nice house. _(smiles)_ Big, with a beautiful garden. And a view on the sea! You will like it! _(pauses)_ But I doubt that Mr. Turner can afford to keep it.

**ELIZABETH:** _(desperately)_ Dad, why are you so much against Will? After all that he's done for me?

**SWANN:** But what has this blacksmith got to offer? You won't be happy with him! _(insisting)_ Commodore Norrington can give you the life you've always wanted! He can make you happy!

**ELIZABETH:** _(contrary, folding her arms)_ I'd rather go into a convent than marry this man!

**SWANN:** _(sternly)_ I won't let my own daughter ruin her life.

**ELIZABETH:** _(angrily) _So is it settled then? I'll live and die as a virgin, mechanically praising and worshipping the Lord, just because I don't want to marry the man you've chosen for me? _(raises from her chair, furiously, runs to the door and slams it behind her)_

**SWANN:** _(desperately)_ Why does she have to be that stubborn? _(sighs)_

-------------

**SCENE 3: In the hall. **

_WILL has been waiting for ELIZABETH by the door to the library and steps towards her when she runs out of the room. He runs to her and sees that she is crying._

**WILL:** _(worried)_ My darling, why are you crying? God, you're so pale. Should I get you some water?

**ELIZABETH: **_(sobbing)_ Why should I not be pale and crying? My father will put me into a convent if I don't marry Commodore Norrington!

**WILL: **_(reassuringly)_ Don't worry, my love! _(pats her)_ After all that I heard by tale or history, the course of true love has never run smooth! I know, my choice is right! And I will fight for it! _(pulls ELIZABETH close, lowers his voice)_ So listen, darling. Here's my plan. _(pauses and looks around him, sees that nobody is there)_ There's an old widow living in the woods near Port Royal. I've known her since I've come here and I always visited her and did her favours. I like her very much. She doesn't have any children and she treats me like her own son...

_The voice of CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW is heard outside._

**JACK: **Commodore! Commodore Norrington!

_Exit WILL and ELIZABETH._

-------------

**SCENE 4: Outside the governor's mansion.**

_JACK is running to and fro in front of SWANN's mansion, looking up to the windows._

**JACK:** _(grumbling)_ Where's that blasted window anyway? _(shouts again)_ Commodore!

_NORRINGTON appears in one of the windows, looking down to the street. He notices JACK and winces back immediately. Then the window curtains close._

**JACK:**_(desperately)_ Commodore! 'Tis not nice to turn yer back on me! _(stamps angrily, then moves away from the house and sits under a tree, dejected)_ Why can't I be happy? I'm a good man! Probably better'n some of his Naval chaps... Bloody stiff, this lot! _(pauses)_ So what the hell's wrong wit' me? After all, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! _(pouts)_ 'N I have feelings, too. _(pauses, then angrily)_ But all that matters are the feelings of bloody pretty 'Lizbeth! Real beauty comes from th'inside, already heard of that?

_Enter WILL and ELIZABETH._

**ELIZABETH:** Jack! _(runs to him, pulls WILL after her)_ How's it going? Still not gotten caught, you lucky pirate? _(winks)_

**JACK:** _(furiously)_ Ye callin' me lucky? You are lucky, ye bonny strumpet! The commodore's givin' ye the eye! _(sighs, depressed)_ 'E doesn't want ol'Jack. _(pauses, then desperately) _Sickness is catching - why can't favour be, too? I'd catch yours at once. _(whining)_ What are ye doin' to make bloody Norrington fall for ye?

**ELIZABETH: **_(amicably)_ Jack... It's not my fault that Commodore Norrington wants to marry me!

**JACK:** _(sarcastically)_ Naaah, never. _(sighs) _'Tis just yer beauty that makes him so blind. Wish this fault were mine. I could live wit' that.

**ELIZABETH:** _(calming him down)_ Jack, don't be so upset. I won't stay here any day longer! Will and I are going to leave this place!

**JACK:** _(frowns, sceptically) _You serious?

**WILL:** _(nods excitedly, grabs JACK's arm)_ Don't you tell anyone! It's a secret! But yes, we will escape - this very night!

**ELIZABETH:** We have to! Will knows an old woman who lives in the woods. We'll stay with her.

_A window opens and SWANN is looking on the street, but he can't see ELIZABETH because of the tree._

**SWANN:** _(shouts from the window)_ Elizabeth! Where are you?

**ELIZABETH:** _(winces, to JACK)_ Goodbye, Jack! And good luck! _(to WILL)_ Don't forget! The docks, eleven o'clock tonight!

**WILL:** I'll be there. _(kisses ELIZABETH)_ Until then, my darling.

**ELIZABETH:** Until then. _(runs towards the house)_

_Exit ELIZABETH._

**WILL:** _(to Jack)_ Hope you're getting lucky with the commodore, my friend! Goodbye!

_Exit WILL._

**JACK:** Bloody hell. Don't ye get yer hopes too high... _(sighs helplessly and looks up to the office window again, suffering)_

-------------

**ACT 2 - Night.**

**SCENE 1: Pintel's and Ragetti's cabin on board of the Black Pearl.**

_The Black Pearl has dropped anchor at the coast near the woods. RAGETTI is alone in the cabin he shares with PINTEL, a small room with a window, a cot and a cupboard. He is sitting on his bed, cuddling the monkey._

_Enter PINTEL._

**PINTEL:** _(growls)_ I knew I'd find ye here with tha' blasted creature.

**RAGETTI: **_(giggling)_ Ye jealous?

**PINTEL: **_(gives RAGETTI a jealous look) _Shouldn't ye cuddle me?

**RAGETTI: **But I can't cuddle the monkey then, can I?

**PINTEL: **_(grumbles angrily and slaps RAGETTI on the back of his head)_

_RAGETTI's eye pops out._

**RAGETTI: **_(pouts)_ Ouch! 'T hurts! _(lifts his hand to rub his eye and notices it's not there anymore)_ Me eye! _(jumps from the bed and looks for his eye on the floor, finds it after a while and puts it back in)_ Why are ye always arguin' wit' me?

**PINTEL: **_(angry)_ You're startin' it! Now give me tha' damn monkey!

**RAGETTI: **_(presses the monkey against him)_ No! 'E's all alone! No mummy, no daddy! 'E needs a friend, tha' poor thingie. You won't take 'im away!

**MONKEY: **_(squeaks and clutches to RAGETTI)_

**RAGETTI:** _(rises and goes to the door) _

**PINTEL:** Where are ye goin'?

**RAGETTI:** If ye promise not to argue wit' me anymo', ye can come wit' me on deck to join the party.

**PINTEL:** Give me th' stupid monkey and I'll come wit' ye!

**RAGETTI:** _(getting angry)_ Then ye bloody stay here! _(rushes out and slams the door)_

_PINTEL goes to the cupboard and opens it. After a while, he's fishing a lamp out and starts rubbing it._

**PINTEL:** _(grumbling)_ I'll make ye pay fer tha'! _(to the lamp)_ Come out!

**DJINN:** _(appears from the lamp, bows) _

**PINTEL:** I need ye t'help me!

**DJINN:**_ (calm)_ Methinks I can, my master. I remember  
Since once I sat upon a promontory,  
And heard a mermaid on a dolphin's back  
Uttering such dulcet and harmonious breath  
That the rude sea grew civil at her song  
And certain stars shot madly from their spheres,  
To hear the sea-maid's music.

**PINTEL:** _(interrupts, impatiently)_ Would ye come to th' bloody point!

**DJINN:** That very time I saw, but thou couldst not,  
Flying between the cold moon and the earth,  
Cupid all arm'd: a certain aim he took  
At a fair vestal throned by the west,  
And loosed his love-shaft smartly from his bow,  
As it should pierce a hundred thousand hearts;  
But I might see young Cupid's fiery shaft  
Quench'd in the chaste beams of the watery moon,  
And the imperial votaress passed on,  
In maiden meditation, fancy-free.  
Yet mark'd I where the bolt of Cupid fell:  
It fell upon a little western flower,  
Before milk-white, now purple with love's wound,  
And maidens call it love-in-idleness.  
I'll fetch you that flower; the herb I found there once:  
The juice of it on sleeping eye-lids laid  
Will make or man or woman madly dote  
Upon the next live creature that it sees.

**PINTEL:** _(looks a little dumbfounded but after a while, he understands and nods) _Great idea, tha'! Why are ye still 'ere then? Move! And be back soon!

**DJINN:** _(bows and vanishes into the lamp)_

**PINTEL:** _(puts the lamp in his pocket, then sits on his bed, grinning)_ Beware, ye scoundrel! When ye go to sleep, I'll use tha' flower on ye! And ye'll go mad fo' the first thing ye see! _(giggles)_

_PINTEL hears voices outside the window, looks out._

**PINTEL:** _(to himself)_ Sparrow! Thought he was dead! And who's the other? I'll better check tha'! _(leaves the room and goes to the rail where he can see them)_

_Exit PINTEL. _

-------------

**SCENE 2: The woods.**

_A little clearing in the woods near Port Royal. One little path leads to the shore. If it was day, the pirate ship could be seen through the leaves of the trees. PINTEL has a good view on what's happening at the clearing._

_Enter NORRINGTON and JACK running after him._

**NORRINGTON:** _(extremely annoyed)_ I'm not interested in anything you have to offer, Mr. Sparrow! Go away! _(stops and looks around)_ Where is Miss Swann? And where is the blacksmith? You said they'd be here! _(gives JACK an angry look)_ Tell me, where are they? Are they really here, or was it just one of your lies again? _(looks around him, furiously)_ Clear off, you - you... thing! _(pushes JACK away)_ Move! And stop following me!

**JACK:** _(desperately)_ But ye make me, Commodore! I can't do nothin' but goin' after ye! _(grabs his hand and looks at him pleadingly)_

**NORRINGTON:** _(pulls his hand back disgustedly, then shouts at JACK angrily)_ Do I entice you? Am I friendly to you? Or do I not rather tell you over and over again that I want nothing to do with you? _(insisting)_ Not everybody has your low morals! And I do not and cannot love you _(taps on his forehead)_ - I don't even like you! You're a filthy and dissolute creature and you deserve nothing but to be hanged!

**JACK: **_(gives NORRINGTON puppy eyes)_ And fer tha' honesty, I even love ye the mo'! _(waves with his hands, explaining)_ The mo' ye beat me, I will fawn on ye, jus' like a doggy! _(begging)_ Neglect me, ignore me - but only let me follow ye, even tho' I'm not worth it, bein' a pirate and all.

**NORRINGTON: **_(furiously)_ Do not tempt my hatred too much, Mr. Sparrow. I'm already sick when I see you!

**JACK:** _(pleading)_ And me's sick when I can't see you!

**NORRINGTON:** You dare too much! _(threateningly)_ You see, you're alone with a Naval officer here. How easily could I arrest you, right here and now.

**JACK: **Ye wouldn't do tha'. 'Tis no fair. And I got the impression that ye're kinda obsessed wit' fairness, aren't ye, Commodore? _(gives NORRINGTON a smirk)_ So I'm quite safe here, don't ye think? _(grins) _And ye really can't say that I'm alone here, mate. _(waves his hand)_ I see great company right befo' me!

**NORRINGTON:** _(helplessly)_ I'll run from you and leave you to the mercy of wild beasts!

**JACK:** Ah, but ye see, Commodore, the wildest of them has a better heart than ye have! _(pauses, then shrugs)_ So run then, but the story's changed. _(grinning)_ The sparrow's chasin' the hawk now!

**NORRINGTON: **_(fiercely)_ I'll kill you, Sparrow!

**JACK:** Tha's CAPTAIN Sparrow to ye, savvy? An' don't ye think ye could scare me wit' tha'. I've faced death mo' often than ye might think. _(gesturing)_ Still, I'd rather die by your hands than by the hands of anybody else! Know tha'.

**NORRINGTON:** _(stares at JACK, scared, then runs away)_ Leave me alone!

**JACK:** Never! _(runs behind NORRINGTON)_

_Exit NORRINGTON and JACK._

**PINTEL: **Jack's not supposed to suffer like tha'! He's ne'er done me any wrong. I did him wrong! Jus' wait, Captain, I'll help ye! _(takes out the lamp)_

**DJINN:** _(appears, bows) _

**PINTEL:** Now, ye have the flower?

**DJINN:** _(gives him a red flower with three calyxes)_ Aye, there it is.

**PINTEL:** Oh, good! Now. _(picks one calyx off and hands the rest to the DJINN)_ Take this an' go to the woods. Me former captain's in love wit' a terrible man. Doin' nothin' but humiliatin', tha' damned bloke! Change him wit' the flower! Ye will know who he is by the fine breeches an' the stockings he's wearin'. An' come back soon after!

**DJINN:** Fear not, my lord, your servant shall do so. _(bows and leaves)_

_Exit DJINN and PINTEL._

-------------

**Scene 3: On deck of the Black Pearl.**

_The pirates are having a big party. They are drinking rum, talking, laughing and dancing - and some are already too drunk and just lying somewhere. RAGETTI is sitting on the floor, leaning against a barrel, a bottle of rum in his hands and talking to TWIGG and KOEHLER._

**KOEHLER:** We got 'nough swag 'n our holds to 'njoy ourselves ev'ry day, mates!

**TWIGG:** Aye, thanks to our captain!

**KOEHLER:** Ah, 'tis great to sail under Barbossa's command! 'E makes us rich! 'N 'e doesn't care 'bout the mess! _(laughs)_

**RAGETTI:** Rather th' opposite, isn't it? _(chuckles)_ 'N Sparrow was always keepin' us from ev'rythin', repressin' really.

**TWIGG:** _(slaps Ragetti)_ Don't ye talk 'bout 'im, ye stupid idiot!

**RAGETTI: **_(lifts his hand quickly to his eye to keep it from popping out)_ Eh, careful 'bout me eye!

**KOEHLER:** _(to TWIGG)_ We should've killed 'im when we met 'im 'n the brig, mate. 'T was a bad idea to leave 'im there. Nothin' but trouble wit' 'im.

**TWIGG:** Aye, 'tis true. But we owe 'im what we are now, can't forget tha'.

**RAGETTI: **_(contradicting)_ No, we owe the monkey 'ere. 'N Barbossa. 'E made tha' deal with the 'Eathen Gods there! 'N now we're invincible but without the damn side effects of the curse! _(smiles) _'Tis like bein' an angel. 'Xcept fo' the wings. _(grins broadly)_

**KOEHLER:** _(rolls his eyes)_ Shut up, ye blockhead.

**RAGETTI:**_(defending himself) _But 'tis true!

**TWIGG: **We're no angels, we're the devil's brethren! The whole Caribbean's scared o' us! Now shut yer gob or I'll muzzle ye! _(stands up)_ C'mon, mate, let's get some mo' rum 'ere!

_Exit TWIGG and KOEHLER._

**RAGETTI:** _(cuddles the monkey) _Ye're a nice mate, monkey. No slappin' me, no bein' mad wit' me, jus' cuddlin'. And ye saved us! _(pats the monkey)_

**MONKEY:** _(squeaks)_

**RAGETTI: **Aye, 'tis pretty late. Me's tired, too. _(yawns)_ Let's get some sleep, hm? _(closes his eyes and falls asleep soon after)_

**MONKEY:** _(escapes from RAGETTI's clutch and runs across the deck)_

_Enter PINTEL._

**PINTEL:** _(grinning)_ Ah, without th' monkey this time? _(steps to Ragetti with the flower in his hand)_ I'll take care of ye... _(giggles) _

**RAGETTI: **_(groans)_

**PINTEL: **_(squeezes the flower and makes the liquid drop on RAGETTI's eyelids)_ When ye wake up, yer new love will stand before ye! Whatever 'tis! _(chuckles gloatingly)_

_Exit PINTEL. _

-------------

**Scene 4: The woods.**

_WILL and ELIZABETH are following a little path in the woods, not far from the clearing. _

**WILL:** _(panting)_ Hold on, Elizabeth! I suppose we have taken the wrong turn.

**ELIZABETH: **_(disappointed)_ Oh no!

**WILL:** I'm afraid so. I can't remember that clearing. But you seem a little tired, too. I suggest we rest here a bit.

**ELIZABETH:** _(kisses WILL) _That's a really good idea. It's no use walking through the woods in the dark. You can't see a thing. No wonder that we lost the way.

**WILL:** _(kisses ELIZABETH back, doesn't want to let go)_

**ELIZABETH:** _(squirms in his arms till he lets her loose)_ There there, Will! Where's your sense of propriety gone?_ (winks)_ Now I'll find myself a bed, go and look for yours!

**WILL:** I shall!

_ELIZABETH looks around her, searching a place to sleep, finds a little den after a while and lies down there. WILL chooses a little moss-covered hill near a bush. _

**WILL: **Good night, Elizabeth!

**ELIZABETH:** Good night, Will!

_They sleep._

_Enter DJINN._

**DJINN:** _(looking around)_ Through the forest have I gone.  
But love-blind fellow found I none,  
On whose eyes I might approve  
This flower's force in stirring love.  
Night and silence. _(sees WILL)_ Who is here?  
Breeches, stockings he doth wear:  
This is he, my master said,  
Despised the - pirate captain maid?_ (frowns, then shrugs)_  
Well, then, a maiden, sleeping sound,  
On the dank and dirty ground.  
Pretty soul! she durst not lie  
Near this lack-love, this kill-courtesy.  
Churl, upon thy eyes I throw  
All the power this charm doth owe.  
_(drops the liquid of the flower on WILL's eyelids)_ When thou wakest, let love forbid  
Sleep his seat on thy eyelid:  
So when you wake you see your girl;  
For I must now to the Black Pearl.

_Exit DJINN._

_Enter NORRINGTON, still followed by JACK._

**NORRINGTON:**_ (annoyed)_ For god's sake, Sparrow, stop following me!

**JACK:** Ah, but I can't leave ye here in the dark. 'Tis courtesy, mate! And CAPTAIN, in case ye forgot.

**NORRINGTON:**_ (sighs)_ I don't want any of your courtesy, _(emphasizing)_ Captain._ (hesitates, looking around him, finally) _Then stay here, I will go alone! _(runs into the woods so that JACK can't see him anymore)_

**JACK:** _(unhappy)_ Oh, 'tis gettin' worse and worse. The mo' I beg, the lesser I get. _(moaning)_ Wish I was happy 'Lizbeth, wherever she is, that bloody lass - an' so pretty 'n charming. Ev'rybody wants 'er. Not like ol'Jack 'ere, ugly as a bear. Even the beasts of the wood run away from me. _(looks around him, almost crying, sees WILL lying there)_ God, Will! Are ye sleepin' or are ye dead? _(examines his body)_ No blood there, no wound. _(shakes WILL)_ Wake up, lad!

**WILL:**_ (awakening)_ Jack! _(smiles)_ Oh, I'd do even more to make you happy! _(suddenly angry)_ Where is the commodore, that bastard? I'll kill him!

**JACK:** _(shocked, puts his hand on WILL's mouth to shut him up)_ There, there, don't speak like tha', mate! 'E loves yer 'Lizbeth, so what? Ye should be happy! She's yours, after all!

**WILL: **_(astonished, laughing)_ What? Happy with Elizabeth? Are you mad? I regret every single minute that I spent with her!

**JACK:** _(stares at him, irritated)_ Will, lad, are ye alright? Ye do love yer 'Lizbeth, don't ye!

**WILL:** _(disgustedly)_I don't love Elizabeth! Whoever said that? No! _(smiling fondly at JACK)_ My heart is already settled for you, Jack!

**JACK:** _(still staring at him, now shocked because he hadn't expected WILL to mock him) _

**WILL: **How could I not change a raven for a dove, Jack?

**JACK:**_ (hurt)_ Why are ye doin' this, Turner, lad? _(tears start to run down his face)_ Has ol'Jack not paid 'is dues already? Is 't not 'nough tha' I can ne'er take me Jamie in me arms, nor even get a smile from 'im?

**WILL:** _(looks at JACK, astonished, can't say anything)_

**JACK:** So, tell me, do I deserve your mockery as well? Really, I'd expected ye to be more decent than tha'. _(gives him a hurt look so that WILL can see the tears in his eyes, then he runs away)_

_Exit JACK._

**WILL: **_(gets up hurriedly, runs to ELIZABETH who's still sleeping)_ He didn't see her!_ (to ELIZABETH)_ Stay right here and sleep! You won't see me anymore! I am Jack's now and I'll make him happy! _(runs away)_

_Exit WILL._

**ELIZABETH:** _(turning around, troubled, then waking up)_ Oh, Will, I had such a terrible dream! Look how I'm shaking... _(looks around her, but can't see WILL)_ ... in fear... _(getting insecure and frightened)_ Will? Where are you? _(desperately)_ Will!!

-------------

**ACT 3 - Midnight.**

**SCENE 1: On board of the Black Pearl.**

_The party nears its end, nearly everybody is drunk, except for BO'SUN who was told to keep a sharp eye on the ship and the beach during the night. He is standing near the bow, looking around him. RAGETTI is still sleeping, leaned against the barrel, not far from BO'SUN on guard. _

Enter DJINN, unseen by BO'SUN.

The DJINN puts a glistening golden crown on a barrel near BO'SUN, then he hides behind another barrel, watching him. BO'SUN looks around, sees the crown, goes to the barrel and puts the crown on his head. The DJINN comes up behind BO'SUN and blows some fairy dust on him and on the barrel, whose cover changes to a mirror. BO'SUN looks in it and sees himself wearing the crown. He is very impressed and starts walking around proudly. The DJINN giggles and puts a piece of wood in BO'SUN's way, BO'SUN falls over it, thuds on the floor and loses the crown, which was enchanted and caused the growth of big donkey ears on BO'SUN's head.

Enter GRAPPLE, furious.

**GRAPPLE:** Ye idiot, ye're supposed t' watch over the deck 'n not t' wake... _(sees BO'SUN's donkey ears, frightened) _A curse! We're haunted again!

**BO'SUN:** _(irritated) _Wha'?

**GRAPPLE:** _(pointing at him, horror on his face) _Ye've changed! Ye've transformed! What do I see on ye!? _(lost for words)_

**BO'SUN: **_(gets angry, makes a face, strangely resembling a donkey) _Seein' yer own asshead, are ye?_ (slaps him) _

**GRAPPLE: **_(runs away in fear)_

_Exit GRAPPLE._

**BO'SUN:**_ (stamps on the ground, angrily)_ Bloody bastard! Makin' an ass of me all th' time!

_RAGETTI wakes up from the sound. He groans, smirks, then raises his head and opens his eyes drowsily. The first thing he sees is BO'SUN, just trying to stand up again. And RAGETTI, in turn, seems really pretty in BO'SUN's eyes now..._

**RAGETTI: **Must be 'n angel awakenin' me! Jes' go on swearin', luv, sounds like music in me ears! _(smiles and gets up, steps towards BO'SUN)_

**BO'SUN: **_(confused)_ Wha'?

**RAGETTI: **_(cuddles close to BO'SUN)_ Aww, ye're so cute when ye're angry.

**BO'SUN:** _(blushes)_ I am?

**RAGETTI: **Ye've got one of th' sweetest looks on ye then. _(solemnly)_ I luv ye, mate.

**BO'SUN:** _(frowns)_ Ye've little reason fer tha', I've always treated ye bad. _(pauses, then smiling)_ But reason an' luv don't have much t' do wit' each other, do they? 'N me's sorry fer the slaps. _(looks fondly at RAGETTI)_

**RAGETTI:** _(smiles)_ Ye're so nice t'me! An' sweet! An' ye're sayin' such beautiful things.

**BO'SUN: **_(blushes again)_ Thank ye. Tho I don't think...

**RAGETTI: **_(caresses his arm)_ Methinks 't would be better t'go t'bed, wouldn't 't? Ye look tired, me darlin'.

**BO'SUN: **Aye, 'm really sleepy now. _(yawns) _

**RAGETTI: **_(takes his arm)_ I'll come wit ye to yer cabin 'n watch over yer sleep!

_Exit BO'SUN and RAGETTI._

-------------

**Scene 2: Pintel's and Ragetti's cabin on board of the Black Pearl.**

_PINTEL is sitting on his cot, the lamp in his hand, waiting. _

**PINTEL:** _(scratching his chin)_ Me's wonderin' if Ragetti's woken up. An' what 'e saw first. _(pauses, then angrily)_ An' where tha' blasted monkey is. Can't find 'im nowhere. Bloody nuisance.

_Enter DJINN._

**PINTEL:** _(excited)_ Now, how's 't goin'?

**DJINN:** _(bows, a big grin on his face)_ Ragetti with a monster is in love.  
Near to his close and consecrated barrel,  
While he was sleeping despite the peril,  
A big black bo'sun took a break,  
When I did him at this advantage take,  
An ass's nole I fixed on his head;  
And in that moment, so it came to pass,  
Ragetti waked and straightway loved an ass.

**PINTEL: **_(snorts and starts laughing)_ 'T turns out better than I 'xpected! _(then, suddenly serious again)_ Have ye also treated tha' bloke who makes me former captain unhappy?

**DJINN:** I took him sleeping,--that is finish'd too,--  
And the most beautiful woman by his side:  
That, when he waked, of force she must be eyed.

**PINTEL:** _(frowns)_ A woman, ye say? _(hears a voice from outside the window, looks out, then runs out of the room, taking the lamp with him)_

_Exit PINTEL and DJINN._

-------------

**Scene 3: The woods.**

_The same clearing that can be overseen from the Black Pearl. PINTEL and the DJINN are standing at the rail, overlooking the conversation between ELIZABETH and NORRINGTON who have just entered._

**ELIZABETH:** _(crying, running after NORRINGTON)_ What have you done to him? What has happened to Will?

**NORRINGTON: **_(annoyed, as if he had been saying it over and over again)_ I have not seen Mr. Turner since our talk with the governor.

**ELIZABETH:**Have you killed him? If you have, then kill me as well!

**NORRINGTON: **_(laughs pityingly)_ Oh, don't be ridiculous!

**PINTEL:** _(from the rail of the Black Pearl, to DJINN)_ That's the fellow.

**DJINN:** _(shakes his head)_ This is the woman, but not this the man.

**ELIZABETH:** _(desperately) _Then where is he? Has he stolen away while I was sleeping?

**PINTEL:** _(gives DJINN a grim look) _

**DJINN: **_(winces, looks apologetically to PINTEL)_

**ELIZABETH:** Commodore, please give him back to me!

**NORRINGTON:** _(dryly) _If I knew where young Mr. Turner was, I would rather throw him in the brig!

**ELIZABETH:** _(furiously) _Have you killed him then? Murdered him ruthlessly while he was sleeping? And carried away his body? _(sarcastically) _Oh, what a brave man!

**NORRINGTON: **_(annoyed)_ You're wasting your energy on this. I haven't killed the blacksmith and I doubt that he is dead anyway.

**ELIZABETH: **_(sobs, then pleading)_ Then tell me, is he well?

**NORRINGTON:** And if I could, what should I get therefore? _(moves towards ELIZABETH)_

**ELIZABETH: **_(angry, shouting at NORRINGTON)_ A privilege to never see me again! _(slaps him in the face)_ How dare you! _(runs away)_

_Exit ELIZABETH._

**NORRINGTON:** _(rubs his cheek) _There is no following her in this fierce mood. I think I'll stay here and get some sleep. _(lies down and falls asleep)_

**PINTEL: **_(to DJINN, angrily)_ What have ye done!? Have ye mistaken them an' put the juice on th' wrong eye then? A true-luv's eye?

**DJINN: **_(looks guilty)_

**PINTEL:**Then go through the woods an' look for the captain - th' true one with th' beads 'n his 'air an' th' red scarf! - 'n bring 'im there at once, will ye! 'N put tha' juice on th' eye of th' Commodore 'ere first!

**DJINN:** I go, I go; look how I go,  
Swifter than arrow from the Tartar's bow. _(goes to NORRINGTON and drops the liquid of the red flower on his eyelids)_  
Flower of this purple dye,  
Hit with Cupid's archery,  
Sink in apple of his eye.  
When his true love he doth see,  
Let him shine as gloriously  
As the Venus of the sky.  
When thou wakest, if he be by,  
Beg of him for remedy. _(vanishes into the woods)_

_Exit DJINN._

-------------

**Scene 4: Same place.**

_After a short time, the DJINN comes back. The voices of JACK and WILL can be heard from the clearing._

**DJINN:** _(to PINTEL)_ Master of our fairy band,  
Captain Jack Sparrow's here at hand;  
And the youth, mistook by me,  
Pleading for a lover's fee.  
Shall we their fond pageant see?  
Lord, what fools these mortals be! _(chuckles)_

_Enter WILL and JACK._

**WILL: **_(desperately running after JACK)_ How can this seem like mockery to you? I'm serious! Jack! _(holds him and looks him in the eye)_ What can I do to prove it?

**JACK:** _(growling)_ Ye're advancin' yer cunning mo' and mo', lad. Don't ye know that ye're cheatin' on 'Lizbeth? Ye've sworn her fidelity - ye've sworn ev'rythin' to 'er! Have ye fergotten tha'?

**WILL:** I had no judgement when I swore to her. _(holds JACK's arm)_

**JACK:** _(pushes WILL away)_ Me rather thinks ye have no judg'ment now! _(shouting at him) _So shut th' fuck up! Savvy?

**WILL:** _(sighs)_ Get it into your head, Jack! The commodore loves Elizabeth! Not you!

**JACK:** _(stares at him, furiously)_

_All that JACK wants now is to escape this place and WILL's apparent mockery. So he is looking around him, trying to make out a path from the clearing and he falls over NORRINGTON, who awakes by that and opens his eyes._

**NORRINGTON:** _(suddenly intoxicated, putting an arm around JACK who is lying on top of him)_ Jack? _(hugging him)_ Oh, Jack! My love! _(looks at his face)_ Oh, you're so pretty! Divine! With eyes as deep as the ocean and those lips... oh, your lips are so smooth and tempting _(runs a finger over JACK's lips)_, I almost can't control myself! _(bends over to kiss JACK but doesn't get that far)_

**WILL:** _(pulls JACK away from NORRINGTON)_ Jack!

**JACK:** _(unhappy)_ Oh, bloody hell! I see, ye're all 'njoyin' this! Ye're all set against me an' makin' fun of me. _(accusingly)_ If ye were the upstandin' gentlemen tha' I took ye for, ye'd not do this t'me! Ye'd throw me in the brig, ye'd hang me - but ye'd not make me suffer like tha' an laughin' 'bout it! _(desperately)_ Come t'yer senses! Ye're both runnin' after pretty 'Lizbeth! 'Tis already 'nough! _(drops on the ground and hides his face in his hands)_

**WILL:** _(to NORRINGTON)_ Now you're playing false, Commodore. You're in love with Elizabeth! So come and take her! I set her free! She's all yours! But don't you touch Jack!

_Enter ELIZABETH, her clothes torn and dirty, but she's suddenly happy when she sees WILL._

**ELIZABETH:** Will! I'm so glad I found you! How could you just leave me alone?

**JACK:** _(stands up and stares at ELIZABETH)_

**WILL:** _(trying to keep NORRINGTON from touching JACK)_ How could I stay when my love pulled me away?

**ELIZABETH:** _(astonished)_ What are you talking about?

**NORRINGTON:** _(pushes WILL back and runs to JACK)_

**WILL:** _(angry) _Why are you following me? I hate you! And therefore I could not stay with you! Get that into your head!

**JACK:** _(ironically)_ Ah, so she's a part of yer pretty 'lil game, too? _(squirms out of NORRINGTON's embrace)_ I bloody saved yer life! 'N ye thank me thus? Or have ye forgotten all tha'? _(hurt)_

**ELIZABETH:** _(stares at JACK, not knowing what to say)_ I... I...

**JACK: **_(waves his hand, sarcastically)_ Well, thank ye. 'M really 'njoyin' meself!

**ELIZABETH: **_(stuttering)_ Jack, I... I really don't know what you're talking about!

**JACK:** Ah, ye don't! Well, go on then wit' yer counterfeit sad looks 'n laugh at me when I turn me back! If ye had, dear Miss Swann, a 'lil pity, grace or manners, ye'd not do this. _(sighs)_ But 'tis partly me own fault. _(rises)_

**WILL:** _(holds his arm, solemnly)_ Jack, I love you! Upon my life, I really do!

**JACK: **_(terrified)_ Oh, wonderful!

**ELIZABETH: **_(to WILL, desperately)_ Darling, stop scorning him like that!

**JACK: **_(angrily)_ An' ye as well, Lizbeth! _(starts running away)_

_Exit JACK._

**NORRINGTON: **_(runs after JACK)_

_Exit NORRINGTON._

**WILL:** _(wants to run, too, but ELIZABETH is standing in his way)_

**ELIZABETH:** _(desperately)_ Will! Listen to me! What are you doing here? I'm your Elizabeth, am I not?

**WILL:** _(yelling at ELIZABETH)_ I don't want to see you ever again! It's no joke that I hate you and that I love Jack Sparrow! Have I made myself clear now?

**ELIZABETH:** _(starts to cry again and looks at WILL, speechless, then she runs after JACK) _

_Exit ELIZABETH._

-------------

**ACT 4 - Morning.**

**SCENE 1: A path near the clearing.**

_JACK is sitting on a stone, NORRINGTON is holding him close, dabbing a wound on his knee with a piece of cloth. _

_Enter ELIZABETH and WILL behind her._

**ELIZABETH:** _(shouts at JACK)_ You filthy bastard! You scoundrel! You thief of love! You've come here on purpose, to steal my lover's heart from me! Admit it!

**JACK:** _(squirming out of NORRINGTON's arms, angrily to ELIZABETH)_ Don't ye have any modesty? Or maiden shame? Ye blasted puppet! I've had 'nough of ye, I really do!

**ELIZABETH:** _(stares at him)_ Puppet you say? Ah, that's the way the game goes! Just because you're envious of me being a woman with soft skin and long hair, you've stirred up hatred against me!

**JACK: **_(laughs)_ Envious? I don't want yer skin nor yer hair! I'm fine wit' me own, thanks very much. Wouldn't want t' be treated like a doll!

**ELIZABETH:** Oh, here it goes again! A puppet, a doll... I may seem weak, but my nails can still reach your eyes, you dirty pirate! _(runs towards him)_

**JACK:** _(amicably, taking ELIZABETH's arm)_ Calm down, 'Lizbeth. I never wronged ye, savvy? Save tha' I told the commodore tha' ye'd be here in these woods. He followed ye, I followed him. 'N he threatened me to strike me, spurn me 'n even kill me. I'll go back to Port Royal, me's fed up now.

**ELIZABETH:** Well, go then. What's keeping you here?

**JACK:** A foolish 'eart that I leave 'ere behind.

**ELIZABETH: **_(angry)_ What, with Will?

**JACK:** _(sighs)_ With Commodore Norrington, ye stupid cow!

**NORRINGTON:** _(holds JACK in his arms)_

**WILL:** _(giving him a jealous eye)_ Follow me, Commodore, if you dare! Then we'll see whose right is more in Jack, yours or mine! _(steps towards him)_

**NORRINGTON:** _(laughs)_ Follow you? I'd never follow you, blacksmith! I'll go right with you! _(pulls WILL with him)_

_Exit NORRINGTON and WILL._

**ELIZABETH:** _(sits on a stone, sighs) _It's all your fault, Jack.

**JACK: **_(rises)_

**ELIZABETH:** _(surprised)_ Why don't you stay?

**JACK:** I don't trust ye, that's all. An' I'd rather be alone now than in yer company, after all ye've done.

_Exit JACK._

**ELIZABETH: **_(sighs)_ I really don't know what to say. _(rises)_

_Exit ELIZABETH._

**PINTEL: **_(on the rail, to DJINN, angrily)_ That's all yer fault! Look what ye've done! _(pauses, than looks at DJINN suspiciously)_ Or was 't on purpose?

**DJINN: **_(hastily)_ Believe me, king of shadows, I mistook.  
Did not you tell me I should know the man  
By the stockings and breeches had on?

**PINTEL: **_(shrugs)_ Hm. Bootstrap's son 'n tha' bloody commodore plan t'fight. So go an' look tha' they miss each other's blows an' don't get hurt!

**DJINN: **_(nods obediently)_ Till o'er their brows death-counterfeiting sleep  
With leaden legs and batty wings doth creep:  
I will get the other flower,  
From far away, a secret bower,  
To cure Will Turner's blinded eye;  
Whose liquor hath this virtuous property,  
To take from thence all error with his might,  
And make his eyeballs roll with wonted sight.  
When they next wake, all this derision  
Shall seem a dream and fruitless vision,  
Back to Port Royal shall the lovers wend,  
With league whose date till death shall never end.

**PINTEL: **Good! 'N fetch me tha' remedy, too. I'll find the bloody monkey an' kill him, then release me poor Ragetti.

**DJINN: **_(bows and vanishes into the lamp)_

_Exit DJINN._

-------------

**Scene 2: Deep within the woods.**

_WILL and NORRINGTON have prepared themselves for a fight. They've polished their swords and practiced a few steps and blows. Now they are looking for each other._

_Enter DJINN._

**DJINN:** _(flying through the tops of the trees, singing)_ Up and down, up and down,  
I will lead them up and down:  
I am fear'd in field and town:  
Goblin, lead them up and down.  
Here comes one.

_Enter WILL. _

**WILL: **_(anxious to fight) _Where are you now, proud and brave Commodore?

**DJINN:** _(from behind a bush, with NORRINGTON's voice)_ I'm here, drawn and ready! But where are you?

**WILL: **_(runs towards the bush, his sword in the air)_ I'll get you at once!

**DJINN: **Follow me, then,  
To plainer ground.

_Exit WILL._

_Enter NORRINGTON._

**NORRINGTON:** _(fiercely, moving his sword before him)_ Mr. Turner, speak again! Or have you fled in fear? You coward!

**DJINN:** _(from behind a bush, with WILL's voice)_ You're the coward! All you're doing is telling me that you want to fight, but where are you now? Hiding behind a bush?

**NORRINGTON: **_(angry)_ Ah, there you are! Just wait and I'll show you swordplay!

**DJINN: **Follow my voice: we'll try no manhood here.

_Exit NORRINGTON._

_Enter WILL._

**WILL:** _(panting)_ He goes before me and still dares me on - and when I come to where I hear his voice, he's not there. This coward is flying faster than I can follow him. It makes no sense.

**DJINN:** _(blows fairy dust on WILL to make him tired)_

**WILL: **_(yawns)_ I'm tired. I'll sleep here. _(lies on the ground and falls asleep)_

_Enter NORRINGTON, but he is running after the DJINN's voice so he can't see WILL._

**DJINN: **_(with WILL's voice)_ Come here, you coward! I am here!

**NORRINGTON:** _(angry)_ You will pay for this, Turner! As soon as I get you caught, you will become acquainted with the brig! On my word!

**DJINN: **_(blows fairy dust on NORRINGTON) _

**NORRINGTON:** _(yawns)_ But not tonight. I'm feeling tired. _(lies down and falls asleep)_

_Enter ELIZABETH, still sobbing._

**ELIZABETH:** _(looks around her, but can't see WILL and NORRINGTON)_ I can't go any further in this darkness! And I don't know the way. _(sits on a little hill, not far from where WILL is lying)_ I will stay here and get some rest, hoping that Will comes to his senses again. _(sighs)_ Oh, Will. What's the matter with you? _(falls asleep near WILL)_

_Enter JACK, extremely unhappy._

**JACK: **_(desperately)_ Oh, bloody hell. This night's killin' me. Can't see anythin' an' don't know where I'm goin'. _(sits down)_ But I've learned me lesson. Better no stayin' with those who don't like me presence. _(buries his head in his hands, sobbing)_ Oh, Jamie... M'love... _(mourning)_ I wish he'd killed me. Given me just a lil' bit o'attention by tha'. _(sighs and lies down)_ Maybe th'night has mercy on ol'Jack. _(falls asleep)_

**DJINN: **_(appears from behind the bush)_ On the ground  
Sleep sound:  
I'll apply  
To your eye,  
Gentle lover, remedy. _(moves towards NORRINGTON, pulls out the flower, then stops, looks around him, slaps himself on the head and goes to WILL, putting the juice of the green flower on his eyelids, chanting)_ When thou wakest,  
Thou takest  
True delight  
In the sight  
Of thy former lady's eye:  
And the country proverb known,  
That every man should take his own,  
In your waking shall be shown. _(grins, blows fairy dust around him and disappears)_

_Exit DJINN._

-------------

**Scene 3: Bo'sun's cabin on the Black Pearl.**

_BO'SUN is lying in his bed, RAGETTI is clutching to him, cuddling him and caressing the hair that has grown on his head with the enchantment. _

**RAGETTI:** _(fondly)_ Oh, m'luv, ye hav' so beautiful cheeks! _(caresses BO'SUN's cheeks)_ 'N those large ears! Jus' th' nicest me's seen!

**BO'SUN:** _(drowsily, scratching on his cheeks, noticing the hair there)_ Me's thinkin' tha' I should go to th' barber's, 'm all hairy! 'N me's such a tender ass, if th' hair's ticklin' me I must scratch! _(goes on scratching)_

**RAGETTI:** _(smiling at him)_ Are ye hungry, m'luv? Could get ye somethin' if ye want!

**BO'SUN:** _(cuddling close to RAGETTI)_ Oh, could really munch yer oats! _(looks at RAGETTI, smiling back)_ Got a feelin' tha' I could do wit' some good hay. There's no fellow fer tha', ye know!

**RAGETTI:** _(stands up)_ Alright, luv, I'll get ye th'hay!

**BO'SUN:** _(interrupts him, yawning)_ Oh, 'm gettin' sleepy. Better no eatin' then.

**RAGETTI:** _(nods)_ Then fer breakfast, luv! _(crawls back into the bed to BO'SUN, cuddling him close)_ Sleep tight!

**BO'SUN:** _(kissing RAGETTI's cheek)_ Night. _(yawns, then falls asleep)_

**RAGETTI: **_(kissing him back, mumbling sleepily)_ Oh, how me luvs ye. How me adores ye. _(falls asleep)_

_Enter PINTEL, quietly watching them. After a while, enter DJINN._

**PINTEL:** _(whispers to DJINN)_ Do ye see tha'? _(giggles)_ But me's startin' feelin' sorry for 'im. 'E's a good lad, me Ragetti. _(pauses)_ 'N I can't find tha' bloody monkey anyway. Maybe 'e's gone. _(shrugs)_ So will ye now cure 'im from tha'?

**DJINN:** _(bows and goes to RAGETTI, pulling out the green flower, humming)_ Be as thou wast wont to be;  
See as thou wast wont to see:  
Dian's bud o'er Cupid's flower  
Hath such force and blessed power. _(drops the flower's liquid on RAGETTI's eyelids, then goes back to PINTEL)_

**PINTEL:** 'N wha' 'bout tha' Turner lad?

**DJINN:** _(nods eagerly)_ With remedy of greenish gleam,  
Enchantment's broke, and all is fair;  
That, he awaking when the other do,  
May to Port Royal back again repair  
And think no more of this night's accidents  
But as the fierce vexation of a dream.

**PINTEL:** _(satisfied)_ Fine! Thank ye!

**DJINN:** _(bows and vanishes)_

_Exit DJINN._

**PINTEL:** _(puts the lamp back into his pocket and steps towards RAGETTI)_ Wake up, mate! _(shakes him)_

**RAGETTI:** _(groans and wakes up)_

**PINTEL:** _(hugs him tightly)_ How are ye feelin'?

**RAGETTI:** _(puts a hand to his front, feeling dazzled)_ 'M no well. Methought me was in luv wit' an ass!

**PINTEL:** _(points a finger to the other side of the cot)_ There lies yer luv.

**RAGETTI:** _(winces, shocked)_ Wha's happened?

**PINTEL:** _(amicably)_ Don't ye worry now, me darlin'. 'Tis goin' t'be alright. _(steps from him, waiting)_ Will ye come wit' me?

**RAGETTI:** _(looks at BO'SUN, then at PINTEL, apologetically)_ Me's so sorry! First th' monkey 'n now... this...

**PINTEL:** Me's sorry, too. Should've spent mo' time wit' ye!

**RAGETTI:** _(stands up and hugs PINTEL)_ 'M luvin' ye.

**PINTEL:** _(pulling RAGETTI close to him)_ 'M luvin' ye, too. Always have!

_Exit PINTEL and RAGETTI._

_Enter DJINN._

**DJINN:** _(moves to BO'SUN, taking out the flower and dropping the liquid on BO'SUN's eyelids)_ Now, when thou wakest, with thine own fool's eyes peep. _(chuckles)_

_Exit DJINN._

-------------

**Scene 4: The woods.**

_Thanks to the DJINN's last enchantment, the couples are lying close to each other now, naked, only covered with leaves and flowers. WILL is holding ELIZABETH in his arms and NORRINGTON has put an arm around JACK. It is early in the morning and they are still sleeping._

_Enter GILLETTE, GROVES and SWANN._

**SWANN:** _(relieved)_ Here you are, Elizabeth! I have looked everywhere for you!

**JACK:** _(opens his eyes, looks behind him and sees NORRINGTON, can't believe it)_

**GROVES: **_(steps to GILLETTE and whispers in his ear)_ I thought that St. Valentine's Day was past. _(giggles)_

**GILLETTE:** _(starts giggling, too)_ Oh, yes, and these birds seem to begin coupling a bit late.

**SWANN: **_(gives GILLETTE and GROVES a short glance, then looks at the couples, shouts)_ Will you stand up?

_They all stand up, blushing, NORRINGTON behind JACK and WILL behind ELIZABETH, his hands on her shoulders. JACK and ELIZABETH are covering their nakedness with pieces of cloth._

**SWANN:** _(to WILL and NORRINGTON)_ Commodore. Mr. Turner. I know you are rival enemies. So how come that you are lying here, in gentle accord?

**WILL:** I'm sorry, sir. To speak for myself, I really have no clue. But I suppose I have come here with Elizabeth to save her from her unwanted marriage. _(glances at NORRINGTON)_ And -

**GILLETTE:** _(interrupting)_ Governor, I think you have heard enough. He wanted to steal your daughter and betrayed Commodore Norrington and therefore he should be hanged!

**GROVES: **_(to GILLETTE, insisting)_ Now, hold on! It seems to me that Commodore Norrington wants to speak, too!

**SWANN: **_(nodding at NORRINGTON)_

**NORRINGTON: **I, for my behalf, am very sorry, too. But I have to say that things have changed. I don't know which power it was - but it must have been some power - that made me lose my affection for Miss Swann... _(pauses)_ - and fall for Jack Sparrow here. _(pulls JACK close to him, as if in protection) _

**JACK: **_(surprised, drops his piece of cloth, turns around and hugs NORRINGTON tightly)_ Jamie!

**SWANN:** _(nods to GILLETTE and GROVES)_

_They walk a bit further and stop behind a tree where they can't be heard or seen by the others. _

**SWANN:** _(to GILLETTE and GROVES)_ Officers, I need your help. I love my daughter, I dote upon her. And I don't want to see her unhappy. But I doubt that the blacksmith can make her happy. He is not in a good position - and he is practically poor!

_GILLETTE and GROVES look at each other, then they nod._

**GILLETTE: **_(sincerely)_ Sir, your daughter is really happy with Will Turner. And the Commodore doesn't claim his right on her anymore. We should not destroy it now.

**GROVES:** _(eagerly)_ Fate knows what she is doing, Governor!

**SWANN:** _(sighs, ponders a while, then nods)_ I suppose you are right.

_They go back to the couples._

**SWANN: **_(smiling)_You are lucky, all of you. _(looking at ELIZABETH, fondly)_ Elizabeth, I'm so sorry that I didn't see it before, but you look happier than ever, my dear!

**ELIZABETH:** _(runs to SWANN, hugging him) _Thank you, father!

**WILL: **_(notices that nothing covers his nakedness now, starts looking for a piece of cloth on the floor)_

**NORRINGTON: **_(relieved, to SWANN)_ Thank you, sir. _(kisses JACK on the cheek)_

**JACK:** _(smiles at NORRINGTON fondly, kisses him back, then he folds his hands and bows his head to SWANN, thankfully) _

**WILL: **_(has found a piece of cloth, goes to SWANN and shakes his hand)_ Thank you, Governor Swann. _(embraces ELIZABETH)_

**SWANN:** _(winks at WILL and ELIZABETH) _So I guess we will have a double marriage then. _(smiles)_

**GILLETTE: **_(pulls SWANN's arm) _Sir, what about the Commodore and Sparrow?

**SWANN: **_(winks again, grinning) _I suppose we haven't seen them, have we?

**GILLETTE:** _(nods, smiling)_ I don't think I have.

**SWANN:** Well, I suggest we all go back to Port Royal now! We have a lot to prepare!

_Exit SWANN, WILL and ELIZABETH._

**GROVES: **_(to NORRINGTON and JACK, smiling)_ The best of luck to you both.

**NORRINGTON:** _(smiling at GILLETTE and GROVES)_ And to you both. _(winks) _

**GILLETTE and GROVES:** _(dumbfounded) _Sir?

**NORRINGTON:** _(laughs) _Oh, come on. Do you think I'm blind?

**GROVES: **_(surprised, to GILLETTE) _He knew it!

**NORRINGTON: **_(grinning)_ It's rather obvious. _(pulls JACK closer to him) _

**JACK:** _(presses against NORRINGTON)_ Ye know, th' commodore's got 'n eye for tha'! _(grins)_

**GILLETTE: **_(still a little puzzled)_ Thank you, sir. Farewell!

**GROVES:** _(smiles)_ Goodbye!

_GILLETTE and GROVES walk to the path where SWANN, WILL and ELIZABETH have left. Before they disappear, their hands meet and they slowly cling to each other._

_Exit GILLETTE and GROVES._

**NORRINGTON:** _(looks at JACK, smiling)_ Now, Captain, where is it going?

**JACK:** _(grins and kisses NORRINGTON)_ Well, love, me's got a ship t' win back... _(winks and takes NORRINGTON by the hand)_

_Exit JACK and NORRINGTON. _

_Enter DJINN._

**DJINN:** _(chanting)_ If we shadows have offended,  
Think but this, and all is mended,  
That you have but slumber'd here  
While these visions did appear. _(winks)_  
And this weak and idle theme,  
No more yielding but a dream,  
Gentles, do not reprehend:  
if you pardon, we will mend:  
Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,  
We will make amends ere long;  
Else the Djinn a liar call; _(grins)_  
So, good night unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
And Djinni shall restore amends. _(chuckles)_

_Exit DJINN._

**The End. **


End file.
